Truth or Dare
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: The Doctor's never been good at emotions. Rose knows this. So she decides there's only one thing that will push their relationship forward... Truth or Dare. "Truth or dare, Doctor?" I asked. "Dare." I met his eyes levelly. "I dare you to kiss me." Doctor/Rose, slight Jack/Donna


ROSE'S POV

Damn it.

Did he know what he did to me? I think not, or else he'd do things like what he just did all the time. Cheeky little bugger.

See, we were having a perfectly normal day. For the first time in a long time, no aliens or death. A rather nice change.

We were strolling along, hand in hand like usual, when he suggested we get ice cream. I agreed, since it was hot out and ice cream was sounding delicious.

I made a very bad mistake by letting him get ice cream.

I take great pride in reigning in my, ah, _urge_ hell! Did he have to lick the cone that way? Really?

"Rose," he said. "What are you looking at?"

I blushed and looked down. "Er, your ice cream's melting."

He grinned playfully, the smile I had come to know so well. "Ah, okay."

And then he went a took another painfully drawn out lick in which he moved his tongue his tongue in very distracting ways.

Why?

That brings us back to the present.

"That ice cream was really good today!" he exclaimed as we walked into the TARDIS.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Almost as good as chips."

He laughed. "You and your chips."

"What can I say? I'm British; it's like tea."

"Speaking of, would you like a cuppa?"

"Yeah, sure."

I threw my jacket onto the kitchen table and sat down as he moved about, getting things ready I suppose. I didn't really care, since I got to watch his remarkably fit bum.

Damn it, Rose!

I've built up a immune to his cuteness, but he _had _to go and eat his ice cream! Now all my walls were crumbled.

So I just sort of sat there, watching his messy brown hair and lovely chocolate eyes, chuckling a bit as he tugged his ear impatiently while he waited for the kettle to boil.

Hi, my name is Rose Tyler and I'm in love with my best friend, the Doctor.

"Do you ever… miss them?"

_Of course he does, Rose,_ I scolded myself. _They were his companions!_

"All the time," he said, his voice a bit hoarse. He cleared it. "Enough of this talk! Tell me, Rose, have you ever tried Gallifreyan wine?"

"I believe I haven't."

He pulled a bottle of red liquid from somewhere (he keeps telling me his pockets are bigger on the inside, but I've yet to believe him) and poured us some.

"To friendship," he cried, raising his glass.

"To friendship," I echoed.

An hour later…

"Doctor," I began. "Ever play Truth or Dare?"

He shook his head. "Heard of it, but no."

"Let's play!"

"Alright, you first."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" I flitted my gaze over the console room. "I dare you to give me a pole dance on that pole over there."

I heard the TARDIS rumble in laughter.

The Doctor looked determined. "Alright, fine. I will. But this never leaves these wall, y'hear?"

I giggled. "Yes, yes, now get on it."

He signed-groaned and stood up, walking over to the pole.

I started laughing uncontrollably as he swung his hips.

"Not helping Rose," he muttered as he did a complicated hip twist thing.

"S-s-sorry," I gasped.

He groaned.

"Okay… you can stop now," I told him, still laughing.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," I grinned. I wasn't dare after what I had just made him do.

"Wuss," he giggled. "Alright, have you ever had… _coitus _with a female?"

I stared at him. "What the bloody hell is 'coitus'?"

He flushed. "Erm… you know… intercourse."

"Oh, you mean sex."

He nodded, still bright red.

I nodded eunthiastically. "Oh, yeah! Twice."

His mouth dropped open.

"_Twice?"_

"Yeah."

"When!?"

"Oh, once about six months ago when I met up with Shareen and once back in college."

"S-six months ago!? You were with me then!" he sputtered.

I winked at him. "I know."

He looked like he might pass out.

"Truth or dare, Doctor?" I asked coyly.

"Urm… truth."

"Do you ever have wet dreams?"

"Rose!"

"What?"

"I…I…"

"Spit it out, then!"

"Yes."

My eyes widened in glee and shock. "You _do!?"_

"Yes! What's so surprising about that?" he demanded, looking affronted.

"I dunno," I shrugged, leaning back into my chair. "I just figure you were asexual or something."

"I'm not asexual!"

"Yeah _alright,_" I relented.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"I… dare you to eat a pear!"

I groaned. "Why!?"

He smirked. "That's what you get for thinking I'm asexual."

"I wouldn't think that if you acted normal sometimes."

He ignored me. A wise choice, probably.

I sighed and got up from the chair, grabbing a pear and sinking my teeth into it.

"Ew."

He snickered.

After I finished my pear, I threw it out.

"Truth or dare, Doctor?"

"Dare."

I met his eyes levelly.

"I dare you to kiss me."

**A/N**

**Please review, guys…**


End file.
